Don't Forget (Who Got The Power)
by noijonas
Summary: But now, with Light only inches away, warm and needy, who was L to refuse? Even if Light was Kira, they were both still human in the end. Who could judge them for fulfilling one of the most basic human needs? / Written for the Lawlight Week 2017 kink meme. Prompt: Powerbottom!Light


Light Yagami always got what he wanted. Growing up, he'd learned how to prey on those less intelligent than himself, and used that skill to his advantage. If he didn't want to do something, then he'd get himself excused easily. His mother would ask him for help doing chores, but Light would lay that responsibility on his younger sister, saying that he had homework to tend to. If Light wanted privacy, Light got privacy. If Light wanted to go out, Light went out. Even things like money - if Light wanted it, he got it. It's just what he was used to. He'd charm people into doing what he wanted, or he'd give them some lie that they'd eagerly eat up. If Light wanted a world that was free of criminals, it's what he was going to get. Light's entire life, he got what he wanted.

As of late, Light wanted that frustratingly brilliant detective whom he called Ryuzaki. He wanted him in all of the worst ways - in ways Light had never wanted another human before. He wasn't even sure if L was human, but when Light looked closer, L was achingly human. Even more so than himself. Light wanted to keep his relationship with L professional at the least, and hateful at the most. But he couldn't deny the feelings L filled his chest with. He tried his damndest, however. Even as he bit into his comforter to silence himself at night, coming hard into his own hand at the thought of L, he tried to tell himself it was simply frustration.

Light was a brilliant liar, and he had even himself convinced for a short while. The thoughts stayed put in the very back recesses of his brain for days. But the moment Light focused too hard on L's lips around his own thumb, he felt the embarrassing twinge of arousal in his belly. He looked away, only to look back after a second. Light cursed his own teenage hormones as he imagined L's lips stretched around his dick. He audibly sighed as he pushed back those thoughts, excusing himself to go to the washroom. Once alone, Light jerked himself off, rough and rushed, biting off his own whimpers of L's alias as he came. He took a minute to clean himself up and regain his composure before returning.

The last incident was days ago. Now, Light was sitting across from L, watching the man eat biscuits absently. The brightly lit main room felt warmer than usual. Light wanted L. He finally admitted that to himself. Wanted him to be on his knees, completely at Light's mercy. Light wanted L begging, to be moaning his name. Light couldn't help but get excited at the thought of the power he had in this particular fantasy. He needed to remedy this. Light couldn't just want something and not get it - that's not how it went. Light got what he wanted, always, and currently, he wanted L.

Light went in without a plan, sure that he could improvise something. He wasn't thinking straight, he knew that, yet he couldn't stop the recklessness he was about to commit. Soichiro and Aizawa left around the same time, once the sun had set and their families expected them home. However, Matsuda remained. L must have sensed Light's anticipation for Matsuda to make his departure, for L dismissed him earlier than usual.  
"Light and I have the rest taken care of for tonight. Go home, Matsuda," L commanded, in his usual monotone voice. Matsuda was a bit confused, but wasn't one to oppose L. Even Watari gave L a final bow as he retired to his own floor for the night.

Once he and L were the only ones left in the building, Light turned to L. This was his chance. Because L was in the room, the surveillance was down for the night. There were many emergencies mechanisms in place in case L needed Watari, but other than that, Light and L were truly alone. He put on his usual playful teenage mask, hoping L wouldn't see through it. Although, Light wouldn't put it past him.  
"Hey Ryuzaki," He started, getting L's attention. "Are you a virgin?"  
L only stared back at him, studying Light's face for clues as to why he'd suddenly spring on such a question. Without L even having the chance to say a word, Light replied with a shrug and a little grin. "I'm just wondering."

L figured there couldn't be much harm in it. He nodded, placing the newspaper he was studying down on the small table between the couches between them, which only seemed to fuel Light's cheeky grin. "It's alright, I am too," Light reassures him, although L showed no sign of embarrassment. Light is lying through his teeth, however. He's fooled around with a couple of girls, but never anything serious. Never had he wanted someone the way he wants L.  
"Light, why would you ask me that? I can't imagine it's relevant." Oh, how wrong he was, Light thought. It was completely relevant. Light only shrugged again, playing the entire thing off as just boy talk. It was quiet between them for a few seconds, as L tried to deduce what had brought on a thought like that. Light glanced up at him, meeting his eyes without a flinch as he asked his next question.

"Do you masturbate?"  
The silence was nearly deafening. L only drew his knees closer to himself, shifting uncomfortably. "It's okay, Ryuzaki," Light tried to laugh off the awkwardness that had begun to fill the air. "Everyone-"  
"Of course I do, Light. It's simply human nature." L interrupted. Light hadn't expected that. A new wave of arousal filled him as L began to open up about his sexual habits. Unconsciously, he leaned forward, his interest completely peaked. L picked up on this movement. The florescent lights above them hummed.

"Ryuzaki, do you like girls?" Light asked, the same tiny grin on his lips. "Or do you think of guys when you do it?" L again didn't get a chance to answer, because for only a second, Light let his instincts take over. He stood, and cleared the space between them in two steps. Light leaned down, so that he was at eye-level with L. His voice came out hushed, low, and full of want as he asked, "Or do you think of me?"

L instantly swung for Light's jaw, but expecting the move, Light caught his wrist, just as fast. "Stop pretending you don't want this." Light said, holding tightly to L's wrist.  
"Light, you're just a kid. Stop this, it's not like you. You should sleep," was L's reply. It frustrated Light even more, so he did what his body told him to. He moved closer, close enough so that his breath ghosted against L's skin. "I want you, L," Light told him, using the other man's real name without thinking, surprising even himself with how lust-riddled his voice sounded.

L studied the boy's face for only a second to confirm that he was, in fact, serious. Light was right, too. L wanted Light just as much. He was just better at keeping it concealed. Light was the first person to rival L's intelligence, and that fact itself excited L. The possibility that Light was using that intelligence to become the world's most feared murderer was the only thing that had kept him away from Light. But now, with Light only inches away, warm and needy, who was L to refuse? Even if Light was Kira, they were both still human in the end. Who could judge them for fulfilling one of the most basic human needs?

L made the first move, lowering his knees and kissing Light, hard. It took Light by surprise - a move not calculated - but it only took him a split second to recuperate and to return the kiss with just as much force. There wasn't a hint of care in the kiss, only passion and the twinge of pain. L tasted sweet, syrupy. Light bit his bottom lip, and L gasped. They both froze for a moment, before L tackled Light, sending them both to the floor. There, L's surprisingly coherent hands found Light's wrists, effectively pinning him to the floor. Light allowed it for the time being, for he was not nearly done with L's mouth. It was just as exciting as fighting L was. It was a struggle of physical force between the both of them, L continuing to demonstrate skills that Light never would've guessed he had.

Again, Light bit L's lip, drawing a hint of blood. L's grip on his wrists became bruising in response. Light wanted to whine, for his fingertips began to tingle from a lack of bloodflow. Never had he given another person this much power over him. Light imagined L's long fingers holding his throat in that tight grip. The thought of being under L's total control is what had Light hard in his pants, beginning to rock up against L's body.

However, Light wasn't going to let that happen. He wasn't going to truly let L have power over him - only the illusion. He yanked a wrist free, and shoved L off of him. L quickly let go of Light's other wrist, fearing he'd taken it too far and had truly hurt Light. Only then did L notice the taste of his own blood on his tongue.

Light sat up, pulling his own shirt off. He watched L, waiting for him to take the cue and do the same. As expected, it took L asking "you want me to take my shirt off as well?" for him to do so, but in seconds, Light was crawling into L's lap, straddling his thighs. Light was warm and heavy in L's lap as he again kissed him, his heart pounding. L's hips stuttered upwards when Light began grinding down on him slowly. Light groaned into the kiss, his fingers tangling in L's messy hair. L's curious fingers rested themselves on Light's sides, tickling him a bit as they felt up, down, and up again.

Light ducked his head down to plant his lips against L's throat, teeth nipping there. L flinched a bit, but only huffed in response. Light sucked tiny marks into his pale neck, moving downwards after each one. L's fingers stroked over Light's chest and shoulders, pausing to flick and pinch at Light's hard nipples. Light bit down on L's skin particularly hard when L's fingers pinched and rolled one of Light's nipples.

It continued like that for a full minute before Light couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't admit it, but he could feel the wetness gathering at the head of his dick, just from grinding against L. He groaned into L's mouth before pulling away, breathless.  
"Ryuzaki, I want you to fuck me."  
All logical and calculated thoughts had long left the two of them, hot and tangled in each other on the floor of HQ's main room. But although they were both foggy-minded and horny beyond recognition, they both knew one thing would be essential for L to fuck Light - lube. They both searched their bleary minds for suitable substitutes, and Light brought up olive oil being used by the ancient Greeks. In the midst of their pre-sex fog, it seemed like a great idea. Watari had a kitchen in which he prepared L's food nearby, and L got up, off to fetch the bottle of olive oil that would definitely be awaiting him.

Desperate, Light watched him leave, half naked. While he was absent, Light took the opportunity to rub himself roughly through his khakis. He bit back a groan as he did so, moving to undo his pants and shove them down, dragging his boxers down with them. Sure enough, Light could see the small damp patch his dick left. He ignored it, embarrassed that L got him as hard as he did. Light pushed his discarded clothing aside, just in time for L to return, holding a small glass bottle of extra-virgin olive oil. Light took a second to realise how weird it was going to be, but no matter. His insistent want again took him over.

Light got onto the couch L had previously been sitting on, putting his heels on the edge of the seat, leaning back so he was on display. Leaking and hard, face flushed pink. He didn't care much anymore. L was about to fuck him with stolen cooking oil - there wasn't much left to be embarrassed about. L walked over, eyes dragging up and down Light's exposed body curiously. Light smirked up at him, the hunger in L's eyes fueling him. He pulled the other man down into a kiss, wrapping his arms around L's neck. L placed the bottle down on the couch next to them, returning the kiss with fervor. He took that opportunity to mimic what Light had done to him, and bit Light's lip. Light yelped, shocked, and shoved L back. Light pulled him back just as fast, however, before whispering - no, growling - for L to hurry up.

L was not an experienced man, especially in the field of other people. But he knew the basics of sex. He had to, for cases, for life. L knew he was going to have to prep Light, using the olive oil. The thought made him smile a little, his expression full of childlike wonder. It made Light feel sick. Again, no matter. L unscrewed the plastic cap of the bottle, and dipped a finger into the oil. First one, then two. The oil dripped off of his fingertips, so he moved quickly, immediately pressing his wet fingers against Light's asshole. Light's hand moved down, to stroke his own dick once, twice, and then to tug at L's jeans.

"Take them off," He demanded, and L wasn't sure how to drop the task quite literally at hand. Light wasn't going to back down, however, so L wiped his fingers on his jeans before undoing them with slippery fingers. It took a little more effort than usual, but he had them off soon enough. Light let out a breath as he studied L's cock, shorter than his own, but much thicker. Light was pleased to see that L was as hard as he was, and Light pushed back the urge to get on his knees and ask L to fuck his mouth.

The oil dripping down his crack onto the couch was enough to remind him of what they were doing. Light grabbed L's wrist and led those long fingers back to his asshole. L rubbed over Light's perineum, before dipping back into the oil bottle. It would definitely need to be discarded once they were finished. L bit down on his own lip in concentration as he pushed the tip of his index finger into Light. Light groaned in response.  
"Ryuzaki, I'm not made of glass, come on," He insisted, wiggling down, taking L's finger in deeper. L didn't want to hurt Light, but even more so, he didn't want to disappoint him at the moment. L slowly but steadily pushed his finger inside of Light, finding that it was warm, smooth, and impossibly tight. He nearly moaned at the feeling just around his finger, but he had a job to complete. L pulled back, pressing his second finger against Light's asshole. It was only then that Light's body became more resistant. However, Light sucked in a deep breath. He'd done this part before, by himself. He knew he could take it.

Once L's fingers were squeezed tightly inside of Light, he began pulling and pushing at a ridiculously slow pace. Light again reached down to slowly jerk himself off, tilting his head back, his head hitting the plush of the couch. He sighed, enjoying the feeling, but it quickly became not enough. He rocked down on L's fingers, his breath picking up. He could feel L's fingertips brush against his prostate, and he knew it would only be seconds before it was swollen and aching to be touched.

L, however, had no idea of this. He didn't know how much prep was enough. He wasn't sure how it felt for Light. But Light was ready. He wanted L now. Light leaned up, gripping L's hips and pulling him closer. L's dick pressed against the bottom of Light's thigh, and Light groaned, wanting it inside of him.  
"Come on," Light demanded once again, reaching aimlessly until he grabbed a hold of L's cock. It was just as warm, heavy, and thick as he imagined it would be. L nodded, breathless, as he grabbed the olive oil and dipped his fingers in it once again. He rubbed the oil onto his cock, letting out a huff of air at the slick, warm feeling of his own hand. No, that's not what he was supposed to be doing. He was supposed to be fucking Light. And Light was quick to remind him of that.

Light moved from his place on the edge of the couch, instead lying down on it. He pulled L onto the couch as well, so that the other man was between Light's thighs. He again grabbed L's dick, ushering it toward his drippingly wet hole. L began to push in, finding resistance. Light egged him on, though, wiggling his hips down, staring up at L with an expression of impatience. Once the head of L's cock popped in, Light gasped, and had no time to recover before L sunk all the way in. Light cried out and sputtered for air, feeling so suddenly and impossibly full. He took a second to pant heavily, trying to regain control of himself. Light's fingernails dug into L's shoulder, his other hand supporting himself on the couch.

L was completely still, staring down at Light with pleased curiosity. His eyes were wide and his pupils blown. A small grin was on his lips, which were pink and swollen. Light wanted to punch him right in his stupid face. But even more so, Light wanted L to hurry up.  
"Move." Light said, through gritted teeth. Slowly, L pulled out, before pushing back in, his pace measured and careful. It wasn't good enough for Light.

He braced himself on L's shoulders and began grinding down on L's thick cock. Light groaned. "Fuck me. Faster," He instructed, and L nodded, following through. L held tightly onto Light's thighs, his pace picking up. It wasn't as difficult or intimidating as he'd imagined. Light was hot and slick around him, and it felt more amazing than L had ever dreamed of.

L looked away, biting down on his lip as he whined. His thrusting lost rhythm for a moment, but Light took the opportunity to maneuver his legs up, so his ankles were hooked on L's shoulders. Light laid back completely, his hands reaching up and holding onto the armrest opposite to L. L held fast onto Light, now supporting his lower body.  
Light sighed in pleasure as the angle changed. Sure enough, if he arched his back the right way, the head of L's dick could rub against his prostate. It ached to hold himself in such a position, but with L fucking into him so deliciously, Light hardly had a choice. The room was filled with their heavy breathing, and the unmistakable sound of flesh against flesh.

L began to fuck Light harder, and Light's hand moved to instead grasp the back of the couch. He let out an embarrassingly high-pitched moaned, but it only seemed to make L groan. Light's legs began to tremble. He could feel his orgasm approaching. He didn't want this to end - he wanted to be fucked by L for forever. It was so perfect, so good to have L so close, panting and grunting as he found pleasure within Light's body.  
"My dick," Light panted. "Touch my dick," L released one of Light's thighs, which threw off their balance the smallest bit, in favour of wrapping his fingers around Light's leaking cock. Light keened and arched up at the touch, whining when L began to jerk him off. There was barely any rhythm left, and L was sure he was going to come before Light.

"Ah, Ryu-" Light groaned, cutting himself off. "Gonna make me come," He warned, and L continued to hold Light's body, fucking him and stroking his dick at the same time. Within seconds, Light was gasping and spasming beneath him, his dick twitching in L's hand as he came on his own belly.  
L wasn't far behind. He released Light's dick and held onto his thigh again, fucking into Light even faster, his thrusts jerky and desperate. Light whimpered at the over-stimulation as his cock grew soft against his tummy. L turned his head and bit into Light's calf as he came without warning, hips stuttering as he emptied himself inside of Light with a surprisingly high-pitched whine.

Light gritted his teeth and groaned loudly at the feeling of his asshole being filled with L's come, his calf kicking away from L's mouth. It was equally disgusting as it was hot. He was sure that if he hadn't just come, he could've just from the feeling. The room was filled with satisfied gasping for air. As soon as L was finished, he released Light's body, Light's ankles slipping from their place. Light's ass was pressed into the couch as L pulled out. Light twitched and grunted at the feeling, but was soon overwhelmed with the wet, leaking feeling that followed. He felt the mix of olive oil and L's come dribble from his hole, down onto the couch beneath him. The fact that L sat back and watched it happen was humiliating. Light knew his asshole was stretched out, puffy, and still quivering, but he couldn't bring himself to close his thighs and hide from L's curious gaze.

Light ran his fingers through his own slightly damp hair, groaning. It was even better than he'd fantasized. L was admittedly a bit unresponsive, but Light was selfish, and almost didn't care if L got off or not. But L had orgasmed just as hard as he did, and that fact gave Light satisfaction. L looked up, and Light met his gaze with a lazy grin.

Together, they cleaned up the mess and themselves. Light couldn't help the furious blush on his face as they realised the couch would be stained from the oil, leaving a patch that looked permanently wet. It was going to be the reminder of what had happened, so neither of them would be able to pretend it hadn't happened.

However, Light allowed himself to pretend that he didn't hold L's hand as they headed up to their shared room for the night, and he pretended that he didn't press his own body against L's as they laid in their bed. Light pressed a hesitant kiss to L's jaw in the dark, unsure of what was to come of the two of them. But L pulled him the tiniest bit closer, and all of Light's doubts and fears melted away, even if it was just for the night.


End file.
